<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>长日将尽 by Dumbchou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989466">长日将尽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbchou/pseuds/Dumbchou'>Dumbchou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Personification</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbchou/pseuds/Dumbchou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>长日将尽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械还有满肚子疑问没问出声，就被堵回了喉咙。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>男孩子本来随意地盘腿坐在落地窗前面看日落，仰头侧过来一个眼神，不算正对着他说，“来做吧。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>言下之意是不想你再问了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>很久以前还不在像现在这样对满屋电器习以为常的年代，白发沾到地面的美人在繁复的台阶上勾勾手指，要他走到面前来说话。漂亮到他在恍惚之间迷惑自己的取向。即使是现在他也记得当时的心动，机械的喉咙有点发干。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>咽口水的声音被听去了，军事也没装作不知道，趴到玻璃桌面上闷闷地笑，“也没有发生太多事，就想一个人待着。”然后他被人从背后抱住，一双迫不及待又显得迟疑的手臂揽住他的腰，温热呼吸落到他的颈间。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“没有不舍得我吗？”机械倒是直白。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>比起那种事情，“你？”他往后靠进身后人的怀里，“想躲便躲了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不安分的手不费几分力气就溜进宽松的衣摆里，被捉住后说出口的话也包着十足的委屈，“是你说可以的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“天还亮着。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他好像是随便找了个借口。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械离得太近，看不见他耳朵根发红，只能感觉到不分彼此的情热。军事偶尔会梦到被压在对方和墙之间，和不知从何而来的力度整夜抗衡，醒来发现已经被汗湿了。只是太累了，他给自己安置好最佳理由，和现在一样，不想被对方嗅探出什么问题。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“太久了。”任他捉住自己的手，鼻子在肩头皮肤上蹭来蹭去占尽了便宜。“明明冬天五点天就会暗的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“现在好像是在梦里，”机械继续说，“经常还梦见你咬着嘴唇一下下忍着疼的样子。你会往我怀里钻的样子。醒了就什么都没有。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你的梦不太现实。”利用对方的坦白倒打一耙，成功站上道德高地。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“医生说我嗜睡。但现实好像也没什么好的。你就不会梦见被我压在这里？你不会梦见我亲得你全身都软了？”机械反过来拖着他的手点点他的胸膛，声音低低地提醒他自己曾经的服务有多么周到。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>之后他们在沙发上来了一次，窗帘也来不及拉上，日光西斜着融化在角落里了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他怕他疼，也难得耐心地慢慢来，润滑剂都快挤空了。另一边俯下身亲对方的脖颈，和上衣撩到最上面露出的大片的胸膛。军事被亲得迷迷糊糊，伸手搂住他的脖子索吻。后果就是被按到陷进沙发里，被吻得哪儿都是痕迹。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>皮肤起了一层薄汗，互相碰到的时候还会打滑，他手撑着尽量缓慢地进入，身下的人本来还勾着嘴角看他满额头汗水的模样，转眼就吃痛地闷哼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>外面下起了夜雨，先是闪电划过，不多久响起了雷声。急促的喘息被雨点吞噬，只看得到起伏的胸膛。军事起先还忍着不叫出来，实在是雨声太响，好像溜出一些也不会被察觉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>呼吸渐渐加快，机械扣住对方的手掌，把精液留在身下人体内。然后他像是找回失而复得的东西一样，把毛茸茸的脑袋埋到脖颈间、紧紧地抱住军事不肯松手。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>白发青年有点迷惑，揉了揉他的头发，“怎么了？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“开心又生气。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他还留在对方体内，堵着黏糊糊的体液，不自在的收缩一下下地让他开心着，但不满足地想要更多来填满这个经年的缺口。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“再做一次的话只会剩下开心。”趁着片刻的心软，机械不给对方反应时间，又吻了上去。这次他稍微找回了点理智，把在平时对方可能不想回答的问题一个个抛出来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“哪里来的小孩。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事学在做爱时的反应出乎他意料地诚实，这是机械在多次半哄骗半强迫时而装可怜后得出的观察结果。不过对方也难得说谎，最多是避而不答。姜子军白长了一副骗过无数大好青年的脸，真正的坏还是得老实人来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“她自己跟着我回来的。”捉住喘息的空间回答，这本来也不是不能说的事。“她今天去朋友家过夜了，今晚应该……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>话戛然而止。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械好像一只正长牙齿的猫，见到合适的东西就想磨磨咬咬，这会儿已经到了乳头，坏心思全溢出来了。军事抽出手来把他肩膀往下摁，但对方钉死了一样在原地吸吸啃啃。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>突兀的门铃声响了两声后停了十秒，这十秒钟足够两个男人反应过来把裤子穿好。军事学腿间还有他留下的东西，这时候不适感才被成倍放大。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>门外的人开始插锁匙，转动插销的每一秒都像偷情的审判。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“妈妈我回来……你还没走啊？”小女孩的好心情显然没维持太久，她一边从湿漉漉的雨靴里往外拔出小腿，一边把伞丢到旁边去了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“她有十五岁的话我至少还能接着亲你。”机械不死心地搬出分级制度。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“安分点。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>小女孩打开了客厅的灯，满脸都写着不高兴。“我再不回来你要把妈妈拐走了！我不准！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“看到美人当场认妈？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你坐远点！我不要和你坐一起！”小女孩带着雨的味道就坐到了他们俩中间，没有发现任何不对劲。“妈妈帮我吹头发。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械撑着头看这一幕，偶尔对小女孩做个鬼脸。一头微卷棕发的女孩子是天然的小狮子，把得意写在脸上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你妈妈是我老婆很久了，你懂不懂先来后到。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>电吹风的声音停下后让耳朵有了错觉，阿缭用比平时大的声音回答：“没有上过学，你别给我无中生爹。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械如愿以偿地跟军事学睡到了一张床上，一张仅仅比单人床大点儿的床。而小女孩有自己的房间，临睡前拖着小毯子跑来和他拌嘴。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我看看隔音……”刚下地的机械被一脚踹得跪到地上，等他缓过劲来，军事已经躺好玩着手机装没事人，至于再来一次，当然也打水漂了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事学不是没有力气的，只是这些年躲懒，悟到了能不出力就不出力的生活方式，卸下责任后做任何事情都是兴趣驱使。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他爬回床上，七手八脚地把上衣和裤子脱掉后迅速窝到被子里，身旁的人明显有一刻的停滞，“你为什么不穿衣服？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“舒服啊。”他支起身亲亲军事的脸，对方倒也没给他一拳，这在以前几乎是不可想象的事，“要不试试？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“不要，冷。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“……现在是夏天。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他企图把手臂伸到对方脖子下面，顺理成章地把人搂到自己怀里，在计划成功之前就没能踏出第一步。军事翻了个身，和他几乎面贴面。这张床对于两个成年男人来说本就逼仄，白发青年隐隐带着不够睡的怒气，按着对方的后脑吻了下去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你能不能睡了？话那么多。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>现在他相信探寻自我之旅能令人转性了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>主动提出做爱和强吻他的军事学是不太清醒的，区别在于这份不清醒在现如今也算不上什么稀奇的事了。机械醒来的时候对方还睡着，感知到床的响动还皱了皱眉头，整段纤细的腰身因为上衣被卷起而露出。他没来由地想起在社交网络上漫无目的地刷新时，读到女孩子抱怨睡醒后睡裙已经跑到胸下面了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>眼前也正是如此。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他想着喊醒对方，但从没见过自己先醒的情况，把手在对方面前晃了晃，确认是真的还睡着。当下手动得比脑子快，扯了扯衣角又警惕地松手。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事眼睛睁得很干脆，但并不看他。大概是还没适应早上的光线，只是半睁着，像在发脾气。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“能亲你吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他也没吻得很深，怕对方一拳把自己打进墙里。现在军事还处在一种微妙又不必要的内疚状态中，像刚迎子女回家的父母，三天后就会把你弃若敝屣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“摸够了能不能让人睡觉，”军事开口，“直到四点钟才消停，手是真的多。早上还要醒来烦人，平时不是每天都挑战全队最晚起床新纪录？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>什么怎么回事，他在不知不觉中占了便宜自己却没感觉到，这个便宜实在太亏了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>房间的门把被扭开，“妈妈我要出门了！咦你为什么跟妈妈睡在一张床上！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械本以为她第一句也该是为什么你不穿衣服睡觉。他清清嗓子，“因为他是我……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“鞋带没系好哦。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>阿缭闻声飞快跑过来坐到床边，“妈妈帮我系。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>之后他揉了小女孩的头发说了点注意安全之类的话，小狮子便一溜烟跑得没影儿了，完全把另一件大型生物无视在角落。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“还要睡？”机械看着军事直愣愣地倒回床上，外面已经亮得吓人了，他干脆下了床去把窗帘掖好。这实在不是他的美学，现代人类已经在谈论智能家居了，意思差不多是你不用离开被窝就能做好所有的事情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“能睡觉为什么不睡。”回复还带着鼻音，但显然不是个不耐烦的回答了，也许是为了报答拉窗帘的恩惠。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“军子也不知道你在这里。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事学看了他一眼，“嗯，但她不会想知道。她一直都是自己一个人也行的类型。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“她也只是个小女孩儿。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“也不是有意不告诉她的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他躺回原位，想着兄妹情这种东西真有够复杂的，他虽然也有个妹妹，却又是完全不同的境况。军事完全闭上了眼睛，但他知道要说什么才能让对方不再装睡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你明明知道怎么对人好，但无论是我还是军子……”他适当地收了话锋，没必要再说下去了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“妹妹见到大英雄就不管任何人了，我跟她哪有那么多相处时间，她跟我安排的那两个人类感情比跟我好得多。仔细想想也是快五十年前的事了。人类实在没多久好活。”军事一口气说了很多话，“至于你，我曾经对你可是很好的。结果你一跑就滚出亚洲了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“喂，那都是多久前的事情了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我还不能记点仇了？”他的声音明显哑掉了，或许是昨天夜里着凉了，也可能是刚刚说了一大串，又没有及时补充水分，“但缭缭是人类，所以她想怎样就怎样。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>我要也是人类那八百篇文只会有一个永恒的主题就是寿命论。机械脑子里乌七八糟，问他要不要喝水，顺手把床头的矿泉水瓶抓过来。这片地区的水质偏硬，水烧开了也会有钙沉淀，不缺钱的干脆在家里囤矿泉水。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“还有点饿了。”他接过来，坐起身几乎是往喉咙里灌水。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你有没有用外卖app？”不做饭的人显然对此很有经验。划着自己的手机看附近有什么午餐选择。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事想了想，“每周会和阿缭开车出门买吃的，之后就不会再进城了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>地图上显示当前区域明显在不在城里，那些现代人赖以生存的生活方式一个都不适用。他只能到冰箱里找了点简单清洗就能开动的瓜果，看着对方有一口没一口地吃着。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械有点发愣，“以后睡觉该锁门的。她毕竟也不小了，不太好。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”军事还是垂着眼睛，“她随时能找到我比较好。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>有那么长一段不相处的空白期，完全没有对方的消息，机械学想过再见面的时候说不定已经在和别人约会了。结果当然是松了半口气，但也没有太好过。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>本来也不知道对方是不是喜欢自己。也不像别的情侣一样确定下来了全世界都得给我接到通知。这下倒好了，随便一个门口捡的小女孩都比久别重逢重要多了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事学刷着牙，看他持续神游，甚至离开了盥洗室五分钟后机械还靠在墙边眉头紧锁。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>白发青年已经在沙发上窝好了。他实在懒得猜。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你要看电视？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“订了成人频道？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“没有那种东西。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>按着遥控器随便调到一个不算扰民的频道，紧接着打开手机里的游戏开始消磨时间。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>没心思注意到低气压正缓慢向自己靠近，左边的坐垫低下去一块，一条腿压上他的左腿，又伸到右腿底下。他被机械从侧面环在怀里，这么做的人此时显然心情不太好，埋到颈窝里闷闷地呼着热气。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>决定由对方抱着，游戏打到中途不想停下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>环在腰上的手臂逐渐上移变成箍紧背部的姿势，机械偏了偏头，亲他耳朵后面的皮肤。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你在……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“嘘，”机械出声，“就亲一下。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>当然是男人说这种话的时候绝不可信，对做上面那个也同样适用。手的动作开始变得明显，左手按在青年的后脑，右手则伸进去摸他藏在衣服底下的身体。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事直到对方撕开安全套包装时才回过神，手机已经掉到茶几下面了，上衣也被剥掉丢开。他张口但发不出声音，机械低着头跪在他腿间，额头上湿湿地挂着汗珠，都不用想是什么事情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>做完后对方也不愿意松手，整副身体的重量压下来，他动不了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我惹你了？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“……没有。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事推搡着对方坐起身，呼了一大口气，看他随手把安全套打好结扔掉，又从背后抱紧自己，“不要走。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我穿衣服。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他又不说话了，只是手上的力气又收拢了些，像头脆弱的小狗熊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“生病了？”想为他的反常找个合理的可能性。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“没有。”不算柔软的头发在脖子周围刮蹭，他自己也不知道从何而来的一股气，堵在喉咙不上不下。怎么想都觉得军事学只是无所谓和自己做爱，或者习惯了他一直以来随时随地占便宜。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>气到没发现牛角尖越钻越深，“你不喜欢的话可以说的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“不喜欢什么？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“和我这样。”他说完就有点后悔，显得自己连这点气量也没有，又很没底气，总想着鱼死网破。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事学扯过机械的衣领盯着对方，机械也只好硬着头皮和他对视。他歪过头吻上去，这个背后位的姿势对他的脖颈实在是有点累，几秒钟后已经想作罢了，稍微有离开的意思又被按着后脑加深这个吻。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>同时另一只手还是扣在他腰部，一点没放开的意思。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>被吻的机械只想着顺水推舟进行第二轮，也管不上什么回答不回答的了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我不喜欢的话当然会说的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械脑子里嗡嗡响，低下头只能看见对方从肩膀往下到腹部刀刻似的线条，抱得更紧，怕下一秒他改主意了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“那你说喜欢我。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“现在是真的饿了。”本来也没吃什么东西，又全消耗掉了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“那吃完饭说喜欢我。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你几岁啊？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>小女孩被固定在儿童安全座椅上，机械学负责开车。副驾驶座上的人一夜没休息好，已经睁不开眼睛了。机械看了眼手机地图，去到城里也只要一个小时。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>开到半路上已经睡得东倒西歪，本来吵吵闹闹的阿缭也没有了音量。他时不时瞄一眼后视镜和旁边，车缓慢停下后也没有醒过来。他解开安全带探过头去看，察觉到被一块阴影笼罩的军事学立刻睁开了眼睛，刚好对上他的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>停下后已经熄火了，但此刻他也没有要下车的动作。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>后面传来一声睡得很满足的鼻哼，机械坐回去的动作快得出现残影，再看回去眼神传达的讯息已经变成“你也会害羞啊？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>我是不想她看到她这个年纪不应该看的！</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>超市的推车足够放下一个很吵的小孩和三个人要吃的食物。阿缭对负责推车的人选很不满意，反抗举动是把所有能摸到的东西丢进车子里。机械粗略地扫了一眼，五个饭勺，若干个百洁布，一个削铅笔刀。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>尽管拿，养不起算我输。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事学走在前面，机械推着车在后面调整速度跟着，他要拿的无非是食物，但由于多了一个人，只能尽量拿多一些。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>盖好后备箱，也差不多到了太阳落下的时间。小女孩抱着刚刚买的一大袋棉花糖，吃得满手都是融化了的糖糊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她也闹了一整天，回到家的时候已经快倒下了，机械托着她的腋下让她至少把两只手洗干净，最后的底线是脱了鞋再躺到床上。他把小孩安置好，军事也把东西都塞到冰箱里了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械下楼的时候，对方已经挑起了电影碟片，身上盖着平时收在沙发下面的毯子。他坐到军事身边，问要不要喝饮料。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>最后他拿了两罐啤酒，电视荧幕上放着一百分钟的 In Bruges。家里没开灯，光乱七八糟地打到脸上。他不知道对方是什么表情，大概只是很认真地看着电影。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事学说我好像只想过这样的日子了。他说话的时候也只看着面前的电视机，一眼也没看旁边。他的手腕很细，只有骨节的线条，易拉罐在五指间和地面垂直。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>好像掉下去也不会洒，会直直立住。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他就是那样。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械把剩下的啤酒一口喝完，随意地用手背擦了擦嘴边的酒渍，空了的铝罐在桌子上放不稳，骨碌碌地滚到地上。他欺身过去从侧面揽住对方，假借是酒多给的那么几分勇气，轻轻啃咬着耳垂，又留下密密实实的吻。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他们俩都带着酒气，一边接吻一边还着急去解对方裤子的扣子。机械被按到沙发上，军事按着他的膊头，弓下身接着吻他。T恤配合地被撩起来脱掉，裤子也不耐烦地脱一段卡一段，被踩到沙发底下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他还在褪自己的裤子，扶着对方的腰慢慢顶进去。只觉得里面绞着自己，坐他身上的人也不动了，紧紧抿着嘴调匀呼吸。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事撑着他坐直，机械趁他使不上力把他圈在怀里。两个人面对面坐着，他什么也看不见，只摸到一个毛茸茸的脑袋。灼烫的呼吸打在他胸前，下身的涨热让他无暇顾及别处。红色的眸子里雾蒙蒙的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械垂着头把他的乳尖含进嘴里，偶尔恶意地用牙齿研磨。左手还箍着腰，右手在对方背后摁着往自己方向使劲，同时身下还要使坏，让他没地方躲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>只有几句破碎的呻吟是被允许的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械问疼不疼，疼就慢点儿。也不知道是想对方怎么回答。他又接着问，可以天天这样吗，可以射到里面去吗，射得满满的还要流出来。军事不用看也能想象得到对方此刻脸上促狭的笑，搂着他的脖颈趴到耳朵边，用尽量平缓的语气，“你已经要射了？你也太弱了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不出意料又被折腾了好久，做到彼此全身的汗都湿了好几轮。机械嘴上没遮拦，该带的套倒是没落下一个。军事也累到懒得理他了，闭上眼就什么都不想管。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>最后他半抱半哄把对方扛回房间，不然影响不好。顺便反锁了房门。他在心里自己说服自己，独占老婆一天也没什么不对的。他也不是没出力。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>睡下后不久小女孩就来敲门了。军事本来浅眠，和消耗光体力之后的疲累中和了，这时候也不想醒，又往舒服的地方靠了靠。机械哪想过还有这种好事，一阵间整个鼻腔都只有对方的味道。阿缭敲了几下就不敲了，他听着下楼的脚步声松了口气，摸着怀里的人想做个美梦。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但天意就是这么捉弄人，一夜后睡不着的人偏偏是他。他好像梦回二十世纪中，当时他整天只想着怎么用自己唯一擅长的事讨对方欢心，太狗了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>想到这里他搂得紧了点，睡着的人发出不耐烦的浓浓鼻音，但听起来没有过份生气。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他想他现在大概也很狗。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事醒的时候只看见一个橙色脑袋背对着自己在玩手机，时不时还嘿嘿地笑。他把醒来的头疼归咎于被傻笑吵醒，想一脚把这个占地面积不小的人踢到地上转几圈。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“醒了老婆？”机械听见响动马上转过身询问，“我吵醒你了？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>如果感受可以具象化，此时军事的头顶应该是一个问号。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>这家伙为什么可以这么自然地惹怒人？还是自己的怒点太低了？他摇摇头，想着太阳已经开始西斜，应该算是自然醒。“你在笑什么？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械自然地把手伸到对方脖子下面让他枕着，环着给他展示，“嘿嘿，你看这一段，这个人玩无人机掉水里了。其实我以前也蛮喜欢做这种玩具，但都不太稳定。现在技术还是不太行。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他没看出笑点，但被说得又有点困，敷敷衍衍地嗯了几声。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你以前是不是完全不知道我在追你？是不是全团都知道我喜欢你就你不知道？”机械知道他半睡半醒，开始胡诌八扯找话题。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我只感觉你跟我作对。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“那你现在知道了？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“也不至于现在才知道，”他老老实实，“……大概我走之前就知道了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“啊？你也太没良心了吧。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“嗯。”他倒是承认得快，毕竟对方也不可能拿他怎么样，“但你也就占个0.5%的原因吧，等于白给，不要太介意了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械确实在口头上占不到任何上风，他翻个身把对方压在身下，偏过头就吻下去。军事也没预料到这种发展，加上被压得死死的，没机会反抗还要被吻到缺氧，他好亏。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>橘毛崽子还要笑得十二万分灿烂。说是已经扯平了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“但我喜欢你可能还在那之前。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“什么时候哦。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你还叫姜子军的时候。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他看对方的表情从疑惑慢慢变成错愕，“你有没有搞错，那时候你根本不理我。我天天找你，你天天摆臭脸给我看。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“后来不是走了又回来了，就是搞清楚自己喜欢你了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事学沉默了，毕竟一千多年前他天天找公输械也只是看上了这个小男孩很有利用价值，不然他不至于花那么多时间想跟对方搞好关系，谁成想火候差不多了的时候这个人跑了。他好像投入和损失不成比例，现在不再需要那些身外物了，反而把自己赔进去了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他可真是个投资鬼才。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械不知道他这么长的发愣时间都想了些什么，纯当对方被感动得不行，虽然自己就差没对着摇尾巴了，我怎么这么会找老婆！我可真是个小天才。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>各自心怀鬼胎地对视几秒后，军事伸出手揉了揉对方的脑袋。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>都不容易。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“但你留长发的时候真的很漂亮。真的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“那是因为不能剪，又热又重，每天我都想杀人。还好后来剪短了也没事，人类还是有点进步。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我也是后来才知道喜欢男的也很正常。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>如果感受可以具象化，此刻军事学头顶上应该有三个问号。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事做了个潮湿的梦。梦里他掉进水里，从鼻子里冒出一串气泡，张嘴喊不出声，只有短促的呜咽。他的头实在有点疼，醒后才意识到短裤被褪下来，那根东西直立立的，被温暖湿润的口腔包裹着。他觉得难堪，双手推搡着对方的头顶，想让始作俑者停下。机械空出右手扣住他，又把五指塞进每个指缝里，紧紧牵着。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>大早上的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>这几天做了几次谁也数不清，还是家里不止他们俩的状况。小孩看着电视，机械就能扯过他的手，声音低低的像在撒娇，“你摸摸它。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械此时还在吞吐对方的性器，这是他第一次做这档子事，平时军事学太容易醒，几乎是翻个身就能被惊动。今早他睁眼后自言自语了几句，看到对方还沉沉睡着，坏念头有十万甚至是九万。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>手被扣着动也动不了握也握不紧，腿也因为快感渐渐上来了而软绵无力，抬起来也就能搭在机械背上，做不了任何事情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他狠地吸了一口，意料之中地听到一声像哭一样的呻吟。他对此感到非常满意，也加快了吞吐的速度，直到对方射在他嘴里。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事全身皮肤都带着绝顶后的潮红，舒服到脚趾头都蜷缩起来，他迷迷糊糊地看着机械从他自己腿间直起腰，喉头动了一下，就要扑上来亲他。他当然没肯，抓起枕头就往对方脸上砸。没亲到人机械也没放弃，手捉住他的脚就想把脚趾头一个个掰直分开。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>很微妙的，军事明显抖了一下，“你有完没完了？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“没完，”他又压到对方身上，手探到底下就想开始做扩张，“就让我舒服一下。就这次，好不好。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他也真的没少使劲，嘴上越软插得越狠，好几次军事已经受不住了，出来的也只有哭声。他把对方固定得死死的，下面一下下地顶着，又伏低去舔那一额头的冷汗。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>最后他确实只射了一次，只是能拖则拖，军事骑到他身上的时候他就舒服得认命了，爱怎样怎样吧。做得有点急，他全射到对方里面了，出来的时候还带银丝。完事后他也不想放手，手臂任对方枕着，那边还紧紧抱住。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事学懒得很，累了就不想睁全眼睛看人。自从机械来家里后床单每天都得换洗，不然完全没法睡，他换了一次后就决不肯再做这活了。谁搞事谁负责，机械正在着手研究自动换床单机。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他俩就这么躺着，机械偶尔亲亲他，包括但不限于额头，耳朵和脖子。胸口他也不是够不着，就怕又擦枪走火，出了事没人管。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>放在以前他们接吻的频率一边手能数得过来，这也是他从不觉得在一起了的原因。说句不行的，他大概也就想过这种黏黏糊糊的生活，但一开始就是这样的话可能也未必。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“真过够夏天了。”机械听到他这么嘟囔，躺了这会儿身上的汗都差不多干了，燥热感却是没有消退半分。“冬天就好多了，完全不热，也不用出门，还能打猎吃。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>夏天的好处是什么？热的时候他就想压着他做爱，汗津津地进进出出，上面下面的体液都要换过一遍。那时候根本没空调，但脑子冷却下来反而不会去想了。机械学想着和对方说的完全不同的事情，他还没爽到能安分呆在贤者时间里的地步。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你冬天……也自己过吗？”话刚问出口他就后悔了，他想直接问这段时间你有没有见其他人，然后问了一句不伦不类的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“嗯？阿缭是去年冬天来的，所以你说的也不算错。”军事倒是知道他话里有话，“我又不可能永远躲着，总会有点什么事。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我总也以为你和我会在一起，是没办法的事情。”机械含糊地说，又摸了摸自己鼻子，掩盖自己的心虚。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“那倒不是，”军事难得看他，本来都快睡着了，又要帮忙确认他在自己心里的位置，“没办法和命运很像，但是两回事。二十世纪实在太累了，每天都好多事，你也很累，我看到你也觉得累，跟喜不喜欢没关系。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事学此刻又有点像在撒娇，原本他不太愿意提起这些，也许是放下之后的毫不在乎，“我一直没怀疑过你会找到我。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械看他打了个长长的哈欠，伸出手帮他把分泌出的眼泪擦掉，他乖乖地闭上眼，那之后就睡着了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>因为家里没人愿意做饭，也不知道是他来了之后没人愿意做饭了还是一直这个情况。总之食物链底层开始自己琢磨起来，新新人类学厨第一步是下载下某房app。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>当天晚上就收到了反馈，分别是“焦了”和“难吃”。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>尝试了几次后机械坦然接受了自己没有料理的天份的事实，或许趁早把努力方向换成自动料理机才是更切实际的想法。灶台瞧着不很新，有烧焦的痕迹，现在已经没什么人用明火了。他此刻还在厨房团团转，小鬼一早出了门，剩下军事在旁边等着当厨艺试验品。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事学盘腿坐在中岛上看机械忙得焦头烂额，他也不想搭把手。和对着机器设备游刃有余的机械不同，左下角火开大了，明显马上就要糊得不成样子。他突然产生了捉弄对方的心思，用脚尖点了点机械的背。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“快了快了。”机械用筷子搅拌了一下锅里看不出是什么东西的糊糊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“想要你。”脚尖从背划到尾椎，他这话说得轻飘飘。身前人僵了一下，意料中的糊味传过来。“现在，就在这里。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械长长吐了一口气，把火关了。原来这才是自己做饭的好处？还是他已经给熏中毒产生幻觉了？这半个月来，或者时间轴再拉长远一点儿，这百来年里，军事学说过哪怕一次这种话？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>死机时间有点久，军事笑得躺到了大理石的台面上，上次他这么开玩笑可以追溯到自己还软绵绵地叫他公输的时候。公输械可是百分百纯天然木头，要不然是听不懂，要不然是听懂了被气得一句话也说不出，好玩得紧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“拿我寻开心？”机械学委委屈屈，午餐也没法吃了，他有几秒钟真的信了，现在很难过。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事学拉拉他背面的衣服领口，说下不来了要抱。姜子军才是那个一天到晚要人抱着走路的恶趣味小变态，他显然陷入了某种扮演自己的乐趣，只是好像挑错了对象。机械很轻易地翻身上了中岛，得益于他没怎么中断的锻炼，被圈在身下的人只是无辜地看着他，手就耷拉在两侧，开个玩笑也要这么认真吗？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“不是想在这里要我？”机械重复了一遍对方说的话，麻利地脱掉上衣，“说得出做不到？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你不演演吗？公输只会气到整张脸都红了跑掉。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“不想演。现在比较想用二十一世纪的身份操一下姜子军，教教他不要随便跟别人说这种话。”他故意避开不去吻对方，想听听接下来还会有什么有意思的反应。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他再从痕迹斑斑的肩胛骨处抬起头来的时候，军事只有不太耐烦又脸红的表情，没阻止他。自己挑起的自己受着，这点从很久以前到现在都没变过。“是冷了？要不要换个地方？”他问。见对方还是气鼓鼓地不想说话，他捉起手挂到自己肩头，说抱紧了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>公输械有什么好的，塞到嘴里的还能给吐出来。一万年太久他机械永远只争朝夕。抱着撒娇鬼沿着客厅的动线一圈一圈地走，他也不明白为什么今天对方心情这么好，甚至要玩这种一定会玩到儿童不宜观看的游戏。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他更年轻那阵也没有抱过姜子军，最多只是背过假装脚崴走不动路的小谋士。体力活动加上另一个人的体温很快就把自己汗湿了，对方足够拖地的白色发丝黏到他手臂上，甚至缠紧他的手指。姜子军嘴上闲不住，说规矩定了不能剪头发，只能束一个高高的马尾，不然发尾该脏了。然后又把头靠在自己后脑。他想起他只觉得口干舌燥。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事只圈着他的脖颈，安安份份地被抱着，遂意到快睡着了。他比小时候看起来要健康一些，但比第三次工业革命期间刀刻似的肌肉线条又弱化了不少。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“别睡。”他坐到沙发上，让军事跪坐在他的大腿两侧，还环着他，“好难受，姜郎，帮帮我。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事学把他按到沙发靠背上，食指拇指并用打开他的嘴，刮蹭到的口腔和舌头都是热的，直到液体顺着嘴角流下来然后才堪堪吻住，像是很久前就想这样做。又伸手把他的从裤子里解出来。从听到想要就硬到现在，他自认已经配合到不能再配合。机械又瘪着嘴补了一句难受，被对方嗤笑一声：“你未免也演太烂了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>被拆穿的当下他也顾不上这些，从沙发缝里捞出润滑油瓶子，“是这里吗？你教教我。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事只能攥着他的手把他引到那里，被冰凉黏稠的流体刺激得发抖。他后面失守，被手指浅浅地进出着，空着的手又被拉到灼热的硬物上，早已挤好润滑等在那里，被半强迫地握着撸动。连原本的吻也不是他来主动了，因为失掉了力气渐渐被吻到缺氧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“原来画上说的是这些事……”机械仰起脸望进对方并不清明的眼睛，“姜郎一直都想被这样吗？是想要我吗？为什么不早点说呢。”他也没停下手上的动作，只是看军事腿软跪不住了，把对方放平到沙发上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姜子军对公输械大概哪怕一秒钟也没往别处想过，虽然他对床笫之事并不是一无所知。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>腿还是只能曲着，机械就顶在入口。军事学挡着自己的脸不想看见对方，因为他清醒着情动得厉害，好像真是公输在说着下流的话，自己不小心把自己给演进去了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>而那团梦幻泡影又揉杂着机械学的马脚。“你忍忍，我要进去。痛就告诉我，我会慢慢来。”机械右手去捉对方空着的手，一根根楔进空隙里让他安心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>谁能想到扮演自己也会这么难，但现在又好像和之前任何一次都不同，该吃小时候的自己的醋吗？越进入他的手就被扣得越紧，说不清哪里给的感觉更强烈一点。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械沉沉地叹了口气，小声抱怨着为什么连在家也不能想在哪做就在哪做之类的话。他伏低身体，说要回房间，还是得抱紧了。上到楼梯拐过去，底下的大门就被打开了。“你早就知道了？”军事问，他趴在床上把头埋进枕头里。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械把门反锁，“嗯。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不爱解释话很少大概也是角色扮演的一环。军事学被从胯部捞起，腰肢沉下去，对应的另一部分就高高抬着。机械扶着就被黏黏腻腻吃进去大半，同一时间，床单也明显被扯乱了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你得习惯我的尺寸。”说完又被绞了一下，他的爱人也太好猜。进进出出的画面太刺激，底下又连着窄腰，他怕再这么看着不过多久自己就要交代了。从腋窝下把伪装鸵鸟的人扛起来，吻一个个落在肩颈上。他做这事的时候上半身很稳，下面却在不停抽送，一秒钟也休息不下来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>如果和那个时候的他做爱就会是这样的，被沉默寡言的人从后面抱着进入，什么也看不见，里面湿成一潭水被狠狠对待。应该会是这样吧，谁也没法说清楚，毕竟回不到那个时候了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你说，”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>当晚军事学把他轰出了房间，只剩一大一小吃着没什么味道的晚餐。小女孩难得没和他吵架，抱着零食碗看每周一次的电视节目。机械想起她回来后也没敲门，难道是听到了什么不该听的，后脑勺冷汗涔涔。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>阿缭说想养狗，很大只很大只的小狗，她说这话的时候用手臂比了个尽她所能最大的圈。机械学投了反对票，狗是个什么东西他从五百年前就看得清清楚楚，吃得多不说还花时间，他不能再把他好不容易才争取到的权益分给狗了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>讨论很激烈，但出不来结果。于是两个冤家宣布战争开始，先是抢电视，在对方的室内拖鞋里挤牙膏，把脚怼到机械脸上之类。界线分得不太清楚，晚饭之后轮到军事学无辜受害，谁都不想放手。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事会是那种，让双方互相举证好坏，得出一个公平决策的人吗？在火烧到自身前他都只是在风暴眼里看戏，毕竟这种小打小闹还不太敢犯到自己头上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“养个仓鼠怎么样？”为了避免两个人在莫名其妙的问题上继续争吵，军事思考着各种动物的可能性。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“她不就是大号仓鼠吗？整天疯跑，完了吃点东西，兜里装满吃的继续跑。”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>自由职业的坏处是你没法真正下班。这是悟性不高的人花了很久才意识到的无尽痛苦，除非文明覆灭，不然就要工作。像所有放长假后不想上班的人一样，机械给自己做思想工作的同时，忿忿地看了眼正坐在地毯上玩Jenga的两个人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“老婆。”他出声。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>专注力被吸走的军事没能分出心理他，从最底下的几层中好不容易抽出了一块。机械很擅长玩这种小游戏，他此刻也期盼着自己能留下来玩，但实在没人挽留他。甚至昨晚已经写好了购物清单让他带上，出完差不能空着手回来。动画碟片、新的桌游、做雪球的夹子……这就要到冬天了吗？不想走的念头又加重了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>积木塔在机械强行钻进军事学怀里后塌了，只能没办法地拍拍对方的背，说点哄小孩子的话。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“不是一个月就回来了？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>虽然军事学只是想着对方早去早回，还能更新一轮物资。等到下大雪再出门就太麻烦了。机械前几天还在问他，不想搬到离市中心城区近的地方吗？什么都有不说，小屁孩还能交点朋友。他回说天冷了搬家好麻烦。但现在只是刚入秋，是谁想偷懒自然不用说。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但是我已经习惯了随时能亲亲抱抱的生活了，难道又要我去当和尚吗？机械心里想的没敢说出口，毕竟现在还能抱一会儿。幸福家庭幻觉是下班回到家有体贴的妻子和听话的孩子，他虽然每样都只是稍微沾边，但至少也是有了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>该死的现代社会，明明一点进步都没有还要他不停工作，用一些可有可无的东西来蒙骗大众。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我睡觉冷怎么办？说话没人听怎么办？”听声音快委屈哭了，嘴瘪得让人想拍点水泥填填平。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“穿好衣服盖好被子睡觉怎么会冷？平时你在家说话也没人听吧……那给我打电话？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“那我想……怎么办？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械学回到家的时候，雪已经下了一层，原本砖红色的屋顶变得雪白。猫睡在门口，一进门就绕着他的裤脚蹭来蹭去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>是来炫耀自己长了好多冬毛？他蹲下来摸了摸猫的头，大概五六下之后猫就满意地扭着屁股离开了，朝着阿缭房间的方向。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他比预计回来得早，没提前告诉军事，自己开了三个小时车。郊区偏僻，路上的雪不会有人管查，这一路开得磕磕绊绊，好在没什么人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>家里安静得很，没有预想中的电视背景音，甚至连灯也没开。房门口就虚虚掩着，自从养了猫后军事学就不爱关门，猫咪来去自由，他想做点什么不仅要防着小孩还要专门防着猫。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不过现在估计睡得很沉，推门的时候门叶发出的吱呀声也没能惊醒对方。白发青年就被包裹在厚厚的珊瑚绒里，身下是好几床来不及收拾的夏被，仿佛是真的豌豆公主。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事学其实醒着，就是不太想说话，抬抬眼皮和他对视当是打过招呼，又眯起了眼睛。结果家里最勤劳的是资历最浅的小猫，至少做戏做了全套，这大概就是家庭地位的区别，不久后猫大概也不稀得理他了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不惊喜吗？我提前回来了。机械问。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事学根本也没记他哪天回来，干脆继续装成昏昏欲睡的样子。他蹲下来的时候带了一阵风，把寒冷的味道吹了过来，让军事打了个喷嚏。知道他要干什么，伸手摁在对方额头上，说你换好衣服再过来，别穿着外面的衣服。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那我不穿行不行？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>你想得美，还要吃晚饭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械学右手上带了个戒指。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他在被三根手指进入时感知到明显不属于此刻的温度。说之前没看着是不大可能，只是军事没什么好奇心去问，看到就下意识忽略了。今天对方耍无赖把他搂得死死的，固定在床上当过午陪睡，手也没太安分。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>于是他把作乱的手摁下，拉到面前来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“……现在还不行吧？”机械看着他脸红耳热，又无意识地咬了咬嘴唇的样子，“再扩张一会。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事食指指节敲了敲戒环，这才看清不是常见珠宝爱用的金银，也没什么雕刻装饰。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>机械愣了愣，嬉皮笑脸地摘了下来，捉着对方的左手往无名指上套。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我虽然很想看你吃醋，但你应该认得出来合金钢。”机械握着他的手看了一会儿，“我用你的枪磨了一个，反正也要拿回去报废了。而且让别人知道我有老婆很重要，不然老想给我介绍，我哪吃得消。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“给你介绍？”军事接着他的话往下问，手指重新插了进来，他闷闷地嗯了一声。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“可多了，什么平面设计的乖美人，记不住名字，艺术类学科太多了。”机械亲亲他，手又往里进了进，在敏感点周围按来按去。“你不在我身边，别人真的会以为我……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>军事还闭着眼被他时断时续地吻着，灼热的呼吸打在脖颈，被刺激得双腿发软还要听说了一半的话，“以为什么？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“……以为本天才没人要。”他说得可怜兮兮，话当然是要挑着说的，不说的那部分军事学也心知肚明，只是不爱跟他计较就是。橘色毛绒大熊蹭了蹭胸前，又把对方搂紧了些。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>手指上多了东西的感觉很奇妙，好像被什么束缚住了，又不妨碍动作。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>